Stand and Fight
by GreenQueen615
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan is denied a knighthood, not by Lord Wyldon, but by her own father. Betrayed and angry, she is sent off to convent. When her coach is stopped by three scanran bandits, she does what she was born to do - she fights...
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I have four other fanfics going, but I needed to write this.**

**Review!  
**

"We're back. Oh, it's good to be home," Ilane of Mindelan said. Her voice and face were devoid of emotion, but Kel knew she was happy.

"Yes," said Piers of Mindelan, "Home. And all the affairs of the estate to look after. I almost wish we were back in the Islands."

"I don't," Kel said. Keladry of Mindelan had been raised in the Islands, and hid all emotion, just as her parents did. "I want to be a knight."

"No, Keladry," he said, firmly, "A woman's place is at home."

"How can you say that?" she asked, "After all your time at the Yamani court."

Piers shook his head, keeping his face unreadable. "I worked in the court. That does not mean I agree with their ideas."

"But you let me train," Kel protested, "You let me learn."

Her father shrugged. "It was a diplomatic opportunity. You leave for Convent in the morning."

Her mother had not protested. Ilane of Mindelan was a strong willed woman, but she would not go against her husband.

Kel sat in the coach staring miserably out at the rocky countryside. Her backside and legs were numb from sitting still for so long, and she was bored. Her glaive sat on the seat across from her, and her trunk was tied to the top of the coach.

She had been traveling for three days, but they were nearing the border between Scanra and Tortall now. The Convent was situated dangerously close to Scanran territory.

Kel shifted lightly. Suddenly there was a jolt. The steady clip-clop of the horse's hooves on the ground halted. There was the rasp of a sword being pulled from its scabbard, and a sickening squelch, as the sword was stabbed somewhere soft and fleshy. Likely the stomach, Kel thought. The driver. It was him, probably killed by Scanran raiders. Although they were crude, they were rumored to be so fast that the victims usually had no chance to cry out, before they were killed.

She shivered. They would be coming into the carriage after her next, and she could do nothing to stop them from killing her as well.

But she could go out fighting.

She crept silently to the other side of the carriage and drew the curtains closed.

She lifted her glaive, wincing at the clunk that it made when it banged against the seat. She unwrapped it delicately, savoring the silky feel of the fabric. She gazed at the weapon reverently for a moment, at the way the silvery blade gleamed in the dull light, at the shine of the polished teak handle.

Kel grinned humorlessly and wrapped her loose skirt around her waist. She hefted the glaive and opened the door.

There stood the Scanrans. Three big, blond, ox-like men who stood chuckling at the coach drivers lifeless, bloody, corpse. The leader was obvious; a man of almost seven feet, with thin, shiny braids woven in his loose, chin length hair. He was handsome, or would be, if not for the jagged scar that trailed from chin to forehead, deadening his left eye. His remaining eye was a pale, watery blue. His mouth was cruel, his nose strong, his jaw covered in stubble. He wore a filthy blue shirt, brown breeches, and a bearskin cape.

The other two looked much like him, only shorter, less commanding, and less handsome.

Kel walked silently around the coach until she was standing directly behind the men, then said, "I am Keladry of Mindelan. You have attacked my coach."

Then, remembering the few words of Scanran she had learned in the Yamani Isles, she said, _"Jag heter Keladry os Mindelan. Du attag och bil jag."_

They stared at her a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

Kel supposed she did look rather strange, a little girl with her dress tied up, holding a weapon twice her height.

The Scanrans kept laughing. Finally, the leader said, _"Jag heter Davin. Du widian, Keladry os Mindelan."_

_My name is Davin. You are dead, Keladry of Mindelan._

Kel shuddered and lifted her glaive. They laughed again.

She took a stance, and swung the glaive up and down, slicing the leader, Davin, right in the arm. She pulled the glaive away, and hacked at the shortest of the men, but did not make contact. She pushed on the glaive, but it didn't move. She turned, heart filled with dread. Davin was holding the blade of the glaive in his bare hand. Blood was flowing freely from the wound on his forearm and palm. A drop landed on her forehead. She wiped it off, terrified. Her mind reeled. Was it better to leave the glaive and run, and hope she was discovered, to surrender, and likely be killed, or to keep on trying to fight her way out?

As it happened, she wasn't given a choice.

Kel heard the _thunk_ of metal on metal, and felt a cold, sharp blade at her neck.

"Should I kill the girl?" The one with the knife at her throat asked in Common.

"No."

Kel squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blade to cut through her throat.

Nothing happened.

"No," Davin repeated, "No, she will be a hostage. Tie her hands. Take the horses, and hurry!"

Kel's hands were bound roughly around the neck of a black gelding. Davin sat on the bay, holding her glaive, and the men used the other two. Kel's gelding was placed on a lead, held by Davin, and towed unceremoniously through the forest.

Kel swallowed a sob, and looked up at the bright midday sky.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my first reviewers, Heart of Kandrakar, Aria657, Silver Princess, ChocolateCoveredStrawberri, and Spazzysassyangel!**

**Hope you like, and, as always, review!**

Kel sat, hands and ankles bound, mouth gagged, by the fire.

The three Scanrans were on the other side, arguing about what to do with her. They spoke in Scanran, but for the most part she could understand what they were saying.

"What should we do with her?"

"We can't afford to keep her with us, Davin."

"I said she would stay, Hanas."

Hanas growled at him. "She's too conspicuous, too _arinat. _Too obviously Tortallan." He spat disgustedly. "We can't disguise her, you know that , so why keep her about?"

"She's too dangerous to have, I'll admit that," Davin mused. "What say you, Garar?"

Garar shrugged. There was a wicked gleam in his small eyes - this was the man who had wanted to slit her throat before.

"We can kill her off," he offered. "I'll do it."

"No!" Davin shouted, "I said no already!"

"Are you becoming attached to her?" Garar asked, "We will reach the border soon, and…"

Hanas shrugged. "So let her go. Why should we bother about her? Give her the pole arm and let her go. She won't be any trouble to us, after all, she is only a little child. And a girl, at that."

Kel bristled. A girl, indeed. If she was only unbound, she would show him.

"Let her go?" Garar moaned, "Why, when it would be just as easy to kill her?"

"Easy?" Hanas shouted, "You want another death on your hands? You like to kill too much, Garar!"

Davin stood. "We'll let her go. And that's it."

He walked over to her and pulled off her bindings. "Go," he said, in Common. "Go, Keladry _os_ Mindelan. Go and live well."

She stared at him. "I can…I can go?"

"Yes. Run."

Kel ran toward the forest. Halfway there, she turned and called, "Thank you."

He looked up. "Thank you…Davin."

He stared at her, shocked.

She turned and fled, thrilling slightly inside that she had startled that man, that Scanran.

She ran, ran hard and fast, branches whipping her face and hands, tearing at her dress.

The night was cold and wet. A chilly mist wrapped around everything like a gray scarf, and a cold wind howled.

Kel tripped and fell, grazing her palms and knees and hitting her head.

She sat up, clutching her throbbing skull and whimpering slightly.

o-O-o

In the Divine Realms, the Goddess was angry.

"Mithros," she said, dangerously, bursting through the marble and gold doors.

"Brother, I am not happy."

Mithros turned his head, taking in her look of fury. "I can see that, sister. What you are unhappy about, however, eludes me."

"You know exactly what I'm angry about, Mithros!"

"Refresh my memory, sister dear."

"KELADRY OF MINDELAN!"

"Who?"

"The girl who wanted to try for knighthood! The girl from the Isles! You interfered!"

"Sister, you know my view on these matters. I do not approve-"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Sister-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me?"

"KELADRY OF MINDELAN WILL BE A KNIGHT!"

"Sister…"

"SHUT UP!"

The Goddess stormed out, green dress rippling. Somewhere from above, a smug laugh echoed. Mithros glared at the ceiling. "To quote my sister, Kyprioth, shut up."

o-O-o

"One more step," Kel panted, "one more step."

She must have run three miles, she thought.

She clapped her hand to the cramp that pierced her side, and prayed to the Great Mother Goddess. "Great Mother," she panted, "Please, please, help me."

"Help me," she croaked again, before collapsing onto the damp forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Aria657, Devilishduck and Spazzysassyangel for your reviews!**

Kel lifted her head groggily, unsure of where she was or what she was doing there. She sat up stiffly and cracked her back, brushing leaves and pine needles off her face, hair and clothes. She felt wetness on her mouth and touched it. Her fingers came away bloody.

It was dark in the woods, and the ground was wet. So was her hair, and clothing. Wet and muddy. She blinked sleepily, trying to remember what had happened.

Bandits…coach…she looked around for her glaive. It was lying next to her on the ground.

She remembered now, and knew that she had to find shelter before anything else.

Kel stood slowly, clutching her head where it ached. Using her glaive as a support, she hobbled towards where the trees where less dense. The sky grew gradually lighter, but she didn't know how long she walked.

Finally, after what felt like years, she came to the edge of a fief.

It looked like a typical border village, small houses, a larger fief castle; from where she stood, she could see the ocean crashing against the beach. She could hear it, too, very faintly.

Walking slowly and holding her arm out for balance, she headed down to the gates.

There was a sentry there, a boy of about fifteen with a lot of floppy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He didn't see her. He sat on a stool, peeling an apple with a dagger.

"Hel-" her voice cracked. "Hello!"

He yelped, and, dropping the apple, fell off his stool.

"Mithros's spear- you scared me!" He stood up. "There goes the apple, too. It's quite rude to scare a person like that, you know…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her properly. "You're…who are you?"

"Keladry of Mindelan," she said, trying to hide a yawn. "I-I need to speak to the lord of the fief, p-please. What fief is this?"

"Pirate's Swoop," he said, "I'm Ian."

"P-pirate's Swoop?" she repeated, dazedly, "_The_ Pirate's Swoop?"

"That's right," he said, grinning. "But…you need to see the Lord an' Lady?"

"Please."

"Alright, then. But, I mean to say, are you hungry?"

"Y-yes."

He nodded. "I thought so. Come with me. My Ma'll fix you something, then you can go see the Lord."

"But your post!"

"Aw," Ian said, "Nobody ever comes through here. Leastways, nobody with much sense."

"Thanks," Kel said, dryly.

He blushed. "Sorry."

Kel nodded, too tired to do anything else.

He led her through the gates into the village, and down some narrow streets.

Finally, they reached a large house with whitewashed walls and a thatched roof. There were three windows hung with gay curtains, and the door was painted a vibrant shade of yellow.

Kel was too tired to ask about the door, but Ian noticed her confusion. "My Ma says that yellow's a lucky color for us Banwins'."

She nodded again.

He stuck his head in the door. "Ma? I got a girl with me."

He turned back to her. "You can come in."

She followed him into the house, smiling sleepily at the three young children playing by the hearth. "Ma?" Ian called, again.

A plump, cheerful looking woman poked her head through the doorway, wiping flour off her hands. "What is it, Ian?"

Catching sight of Kel, she exclaimed, "Oh, Goddess, you poor child! Ian, what is this? Never mind," she corrected herself, "Go get a blanket. Here, dearie, I'll get you some soup. You look half froze!"

Kel nodded again, accepting the blanket that Ian was holding out to her. She sank onto a low stool, and let Ian's mother to tuck the blanket around her, and place a bowl of soup in her hands.

"There you are, dearie. Ian, who is she?"

"I don't know. She came out of the woods."

"Well, who are you, dear?"

Kel swallowed hastily. "Keladry of Mindelan. Kel."

"Oh, dear. Why are you here, dear? Oh, never mind me!" she said, frowning. "Listen to me, gabbling on when you're so tired. And wet, too. Come with me, dear, and we'll get you some clean things, and then you can rest. Call me Mara, dear, Mara Banwin."

Kel stood and allowed Mara to lead her into a smaller room, strip off her wet clothing, and wrap her in blankets. She was settled onto a pallet and drifted off to sleep, begging the Goddess for calm dreams.

o-O-o

Kel blinked her eyes. She sat up, gazing around the small, clean room with apprehension.

She looked down, then blushed scarlet, realizing she was wearing only what the gods had given her.

Mara walked into the room, holding a long tunic, a shirt and a pair of breeches. "Oh, dearie!" She said, turning, "I hadn't noticed you were up. Well, I do hope you don't mind, but you'll have to wear some of Ian's old things, for my only girl's not even a year."

Kel nodded, and, clutching the blanket around her, and accepted the clothing.

"I couldn't let you go off in your own things," Mara continued, "Not ripped and filthy like they were. I tried to wash them, but they were too far gone. No, you'll have to wear these. I'll turn while you dress, dear, and then Ian'll take you to the Lord and Lady."

She turned around, her girth effectively blocking the door and shielding Kel's thin body from view.

Kel drew the shirt over her head. It was plain cotton, and coarser than what she was used to, but it was warm. She discovered a loincloth too, and, praying that it had not belonged to Ian, put it on, along with the breeches. She tied the tunic on, and said hoarsely, "You can look."

Mara turned and clucked, "Oh, aren't you a fine lad! I have some stockings here, and your own boots here. Just pull those on and Ian will take you to the fief castle."

Kel nodded. "Thank you." She patted her hair. "Do you have a…a comb, that I could use?"

The older woman nodded and pulled one out of a cupboard. "There you are, dear."

She sat down on the pallet and watched Kel struggle with the comb. "What's your name?"

Kel looked up. "What? Oh, Kel."

"Kel. That's pretty. I knew a 'Kel' once, a fine girl. She married a wheelwright, you know, and moved to Fief Dunlath."

"Mmm," Kel said, trying to sound interested.

"Well, if you're done," Mara said, "I'll get Ian. IAN!"

A tousled brown head popped in the door. "Yes, Ma."

"Take Kel down to the castle."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes," Kel said. "I'm Kel."

"I know that, now," he responded, rolling his eyes. "But I'll take you, if you're ready."

She nodded and stood. "I…I thank you for your kindness, Mistress Mara."

The woman blushed and laughed. "Oh, be off with you and your 'Mistress'. It was my pleasure, dear, and I hope you'll come back to us after you've been to the Lord."

Kel nodded and managed a clumsy curtsy, which sent Mara into peals of laughter. Blushing, Kel followed Ian out the door.

"Is your mother always so giving?" She asked, once she had caught up with him.

"What? Oh, I suppose so. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"I'm fourteen and a half. Just had my birthday this midsummer. Where are you from?"

"Mindelan."

He whistled. "That's a while away! I won't ask how you got here, 'cause I don't think you'd answer, but Mithros! That's some walk, no?"

"I guess."

"The castle's right up this way. Baron George is a right sort, really. You'll be sorted in no time. And the Lady's…well, she's something else. Did you ever hear of the Lioness?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that's her. Our Lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Aria657, Spazzysassyangel, Devilishduck, and TheWackedOne for reviewing!**

**Wait.**

**Forgetting something.**

**Oh! Yeah! Disclaimer…I am not Tamora Pierce. I am, however, the President of the United States. **

Kel nodded. "I know that."

"Yeah, she's special," Ian continued. "Some of the men don't like her, but I think she's great. Nice, too. I met her once, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She helped me with a barrel."

Kel nodded again. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared nervously up at the castle.

"Don't be nervous," Ian said, reading her mind. "You'll be fine. They'll have you back to your fief real soon."

He patted her on the shoulder. Kel flinched a little, unaccustomed to being touched at all by any boy except her brother, and was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea.

"Ian," she said, carefully. "Do I look like a boy?"

He looked at her critically. "Well, I guess. Hair's too long, and your necklace, but other'n that, I suppose you do. A bit too pretty, though."

"I can fix that," Kel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They walked along silently for several more moments before reaching the castle entrance, and Ian strode in confidently. A short, plump man in a white and blue silk tunic hurried up to them. "What is it, Ian?"

Ian rolled his eyes at him. "I found her in the woods. She needs to talk to the Baron."

"Really?" The man said, peering closely at Kel. "And what is your name, my dear?"

Kel smiled shyly. "I'm Keladry of Mindelan."

"Well, come with me, we'll have you settled very soon."

He towed her off down the hall. She barely had time to turn and wave to Ian before she was dragged into a smallish room. "You can wait here. The Baron will see you in a moment."

A moment turned out to mean a half an hour, and Kel started to entertain herself by watching a fly crawl along a white flagstone. "You can go in."

Kel jumped, startled. "What?"

A timid looking maid cowered in the doorway. "Y-you can go in. The master, the Baron will see you."

Nodding, Kel walked through the door which the girl was indicating and stared.

Unlike her father's neatly kept study, this one was a maze of stacked papers, empty inkwells, quills, scrolls, and books. A comfortable, organized mess. In the middle of it all, at a large wooden desk, sat a tall, thin man with brown hair and hazel eyes.

He looked up as she walked in, and smiled. "Hello."

"H-hello."

"What can I do for ye? And what's your name?"

Kel quailed. For such a quiet man, he had an incredibly impressive, almost smothering, presence. "I'm Keladry of Mindelan."

"Mindelan?" He whistled. "That's a ways from here."

Silently, Kel observed him as she had been taught in the Yamani Islands, noting every small detail; from the twitch of his left hand to the way his shirt was rumpled at the front.

He ignored her silence and continued. "Seems to me you'll have quite a tale to tell, my lass, and I'm all…" he chuckled, "Ears."

"I lived in the Yamani Isles for most of my life," Kel began, "My father is a diplomat. When we came back from the Isles, my parents sent me to the Convent. My coach was captured by Scanran bandits, and they killed the driver. They brought me with them, then decided that I wasn't worth the trouble."

The Baron nodded slowly. There was an awkward silence, then Kel blurted, "And I don't want to go back to my fief."

"What?" The man asked, startled. "Why not?"

Kel clamped her mouth shut. He sighed. "Maybe I'd better let you talk to my wife, eh?"

He walked out of the room, leaving Kel to mentally berate herself for her big mouth.

Kel sat there for several minutes, thinking nervously about the Lioness. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a diminutive, red haired woman with dark purple eyes.

She was wearing a white shirt and navy breeches. Her striking hair was clipped back with an ivory pin, and at her side was a short dagger.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, brusquely.

Kel opened her mouth, closed it, and said, "I want to be a knight."

o-O-o

An expression of mingled shock and delight spread over the older woman's features. "You what?"

"I want to be a knight," Kel responded steadily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Lioness gave a half smile, then yelled, "George!"

Kel jumped.

The Baron hurried in. "Comin'!"

He put his hands on his hips and looked at his small wife. "Yes?"

"George, I think I might need to tell you something rather important."

"What?" he asked, a look of concern spreading over his face.

"Have you met my goddaughter, Keladry of Trebond?"

"What?"

"Yes, she's rather…shy, but she's a good girl. Coram and Rispah have raised her right."

"Wha-oh," he said, "But why wasn't the Crown alerted?"

"Well, you know Coram. He's a little unorthodox."

"I see."

"I thought you would."

"Hmph. You know, Alanna, I think Jon asked you to stay out of trouble."

"Really? Well, you know how it is, old age, memory loss and all that."

The Baron gave a half-laugh. "You, my girl, are among the least likely to ever lose her memory. Like a cat, you are, you never forget a thing."

The Lioness folded her arms. "Flattery will get you nowhere. My dear goddaughter here is going to Corus to be a knight. Obviously, Coram and Rispah will be in contact."

"Alright. Maybe you better get her some of your old things?"

"Good idea. I knew there was a reason I married you!"

Kel only shook her head, bemused.

o-O-o

"I can't wait," the Lioness said, loudly. "I just can't wait. The first real female page in centuries, and I get to help you!"

Kel blushed deeply. "I…I thank you, Lioness."

"Oh, don't bother with that tosh. You can call me Alanna. Or, if that makes you uncomfortable," she said, noting the expression on Kel's face, "You can call me Aunt Alanna."

"O-okay."

They walked - jogged, in Kel's case; the Lioness may have been short, but she could move fast - to the armory. "

Alanna opened the door and glanced around. It was neat and airy with shelves of armor and weapons, along with things for cleaning armor, gloves, and assorted crates. The floor was packed earth and the walls were whitewashed.

"I think I have some old things that will be about right for you. Obviously, you have to have your own sword and such, but not for a while yet, they'll allow you to use the training ones. But you should have a dagger…as for clothing, I assume my sons will have something you can use. Or Aly, for that matter. You're tall, you might even be able to wear some of my old things."

Kel blushed again. Gods, what was wrong with her? The Yamani would have been ashamed of her.

"Thank you, Lio - Aunt Alanna. But, how can I repay you?"

"Repay me?" Alanna said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "You think I could afford this? No, this is coming straight out of my allowance from the Crown. In other words, my dear friend King Jonothan is paying. And, considering you'll be working for him, you don't have to repay anyone. Just do your job."

Kel nodded smartly. She intended to do just that.

"Well, thank you. What will we tell my father? My parents?"

"Couldn't we just let them think you're dead?" Alanna asked, rolling her large purple eyes.

"What? My father-"

"He'll survive," the older woman said, wryly. "Don't worry. Let's just focus on getting you outfitted, then worry about small details."

"My death is a small detail?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, life is crazy. Because I am awesome, I'm updating.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT AN ADULT! I WILL NEVER GROW UP! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Ahem.**

**I mean, I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own the PotS.**

Kel stared down at herself. A sword was strapped to her waist, a dagger stuck in her belt. She was sitting in the neat, extravagant guest room of Pirate's Swoop - Aunt Alanna had insisted. On the bed there was a very large trunk, half-filled with old clothing, belonging either to Alanna or her son, Thom. Also on the bed were two pairs of boots, a weapons-cleaning kit, donated by Alanna, and her glaive. Kel was sitting in a large, comfortable chair - Aunt Alanna had said that she would be back in a moment, and to wait for her there.

Kel stretched and made a face at herself in the mirror, pulling her eyes down and wrinkling her nose.

"How attractive," came a sarcastic voice from the door.

"Wha-Mithros!" Kel yelped, seeing a tall, green-eyed boy standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Neal," he responded. "Who are you, milady?"

"Kel."

"And why are you in the Lioness's guest chamber?"

"She's my aunt," Kel lied smoothly, watching the slight flicker of confusion in his eyes.

"Aunt?" he mumbled, eyebrow cocked. "Father never told me…how could you be her niece?" he demanded sharply, "Her eldest son is Thom."

"Um," Kel started, but was interrupted by a high, sharp voice, which snapped, "If you knew anything about me, Nealan, you'd know that Coram Smythesson, my old friend, and Rispah have a daughter. This is her…Keladry."

"Oh," he said, "Why is she here?"

"For the same reason you are, dear boy," the Lioness responded, "She's on her way to Corus."

"Why?"

"Curiosity killed the Cat."

"I'm no cat. Why is she going to Corus?"

"Again," Alanna responded, "The same reason you are."

"She's going to be a knight?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

"Yes," Kel said, "A good one. Aren't you too old to be a page, though?"

"No."

"Yes," contradicted the Lioness, "But he's worked it out with the training master. Speaking of which, Nealan, go bury your head in a book, I need to speak to my goddaughter."

The boy grumbled under his breath, but left.

Alanna watched him go, an expression of mixed disapproval and amusement on her face. "That was Neal," she said, noticing Kel's expression of confusion. "His father is a close friend of ours. He's staying here on his journey to the palace."

"Oh."

"I need to talk to you about something. Well, things. Sit down, this is going to take awhile."

Kel sat on the bed, and Alanna perched herself on the arm of a chair.

She watched as the older woman drew a deep breath and blushed deeply. "Keladry…"

Kel nodded encouragingly, and Alanna said, "There are some things you need to know. It would have made things much easier for me had I known them, and I think I should be the one to tell you this.

"In a couple of years, months, maybe, you are going to get a gift."

"From you?"

"No. From…the Goddess."

"What?" Kel asked her, floored. "The…the Great Mother Goddess?"

Alanna put her head in her hands. "I'm not doing this right…Keladry, soon you will become a woman."

Kel frowned. "I'm already a girl."

"You're going to get your monthly cycle."

"What?"

"You are going to get a, um, fertility cycle...with the moon."

Kel stared at the red faced Lioness, then said, "I know that. My mother explained it to me."

"Oh, for Mithros's spear," Alanna swore, "You mean I embarrassed myself for no reason?"

Kel chose, wisely, not to answer, and turned back to her reflection. She rubbed at a freckle on her forehead, and Alanna paced back and forth, cursing fluently.

When Kel was sure that the freckle was not going to budge and Alanna had finished her private tirade, they faced each other. Alanna said, "I do have something more relevant to tell you, Keladry."

Kel nodded.

"One is that you aren't going to be Keladry of Mindelan anymore. You're going to be Keladry of Trebond. Try to remember. Also, don't care too much."

"What?" Kel protested, "Of course I care!"

"I understand," the older woman sighed, "But you can't be too eager to please, or the other pages will hate you for it. Also, be careful to be very private - any, erm, _relations _with male pages or squires will have you expelled from training. Lastly," she said, fishing in a deep pocket, "Always wear this."

Kel stared at her confusedly. "What? My La-Alanna, that's a parchment."

Alanna frowned and reached into her other pocket, then pulled out a gold chain. On it was a pretty, engraved charm that shimmered with a purple magic.

Kel accepted it with a gasp, then asked wonderingly, "What is it?"

Alanna flushed again and mumbled, "A pregnancy charm…"

Kel sighed and fastened it around her neck reluctantly. "I don't need it, you know," she said, gazing balefully at the diminutive redheaded woman.

"I know," the Lioness said, a half smile flickering on her lips. "I believe you. But it's a good idea to have it, just in case."

Kel shrugged and pulled it deep under her shirt, frowning at the pucker it made.

o-O-o

Kel bounced in her saddle. The reddish pony she had been given for the ride was a sweet one, if a bit boring. She petted him occasionally, but she was far too excited to pay much attention to her horse. In front of her, the Lioness rode on a silvery gray mare, and next to her, on a chestnut gelding, the boy, Neal, towered over her.

They were going to Corus. Her senses seemed highly attuned to every crack or crunch of a leaf being crushed beneath a hoof, the very whistle of the wind between the trees.

She reached into her deep breeches pocket and pulled out a carrot for her horse and a fat toffee for herself. She glanced over and saw that Neal was staring at her, one eyebrow cocked.

She smiled. "Want one?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She reached into her pocket, then, on a sudden impulse, pulled out her last carrot and handed it to him.

He gave a snort of indignant surprise and said, "Keep the carrot for your nag!"

She smiled and tossed him a toffee, which he caught one-handed before feeding the carrot to his own horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Kel tried not to let her shock show too plainly, but she was certain that she was failing. Corus was _loud_. And big. And busy. Everywhere, merchants haggled and showed their wares. Shoppers pushed and jabbered to each other, and Players sang and performed on street corners in bright costumes and vivid face paint. Kel turned halfway round on her horse to watch as one player in bright green tights did back somersaults across the street, and Neal laughed at her.

"Anyone can tell you're new to the city," he said, grinning. "But I can't believe you've never seen a tumbler before."

"No," Kel answered, "they had them in Yaman. But they performed in the palace, not out on the street."

"Yaman?"

She nodded.

"When were you in Yaman?"

She shrugged. "My father worked there."

Neal stared at her. "_Coram_ worked in the Yamani Isles? Doing what?"

"Who?"

"Your father. Coram?"

She almost dropped the reins. "Cor-yes. I mean, he…he's interested in the Islands. And he told me about…about the tumblers in the…in the palace." Her voice faltered as Neal looked at her disbelievingly. "And he, uh, saw a display of Yamani tumbling…once."

"Oh," Neal said, "Alright."

There was a moment of awkwardness as Kel felt her cheeks burn and Neal continued to look at her oddly.

"Well," Neal said, "there're Players and tumblers all over Corus. And one in ten is any good, and those back there were some of the other nine, so you needn't be so impressed."

Kel frowned at him. "When are we going to get to the palace?"

"Oh, about ten minutes," he answered. "And trust me, things there are much less exciting. But there are some interesting people about who I'm sure your godmother will be thrilled to introduce you to."

"Like who?"

"My father, for one. "

"Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know, the King, maybe? Lady Alanna _is_ the King's Champion."

Kel really did drop the reins this time. Neal scooped them up and deposited them into her lap, saying, "That's really a terrible habit, you ought to work on it."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed.

"What's going on here?" Lady Alanna rode up between them. "What's the joke?"

"Nothing," Neal answered, "Nothing of importance."

She looked as though she would like to press the matter, but settled for telling Neal to move along.

When Neal was several paces ahead, she turned to Kel and said, "Your parents are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Kel asked.

"My husband has contacts in the Convent," she answered, "Your parents will receive notification of your arrival, and monthly progress reports."

"But what if they come to Court?"

Alanna frowned. "Then you will be just another Page to them, won't you? Do your parents normally take much of an interest in the Pages?"

"No," Kel answered, "But won't they see me?"

"You'll just have to avoid them, Keladry," she said, sighing. "Unless you think that they'd support you in this."

"They wouldn't," said Kel, "Well, maybe my mother, but definitely not my father."

"Well, that's that, then, isn't it?"

Kel shrugged. "What will we do when we get to the palace?"

"Well, you'll get settled in the Pages' Wing. I'll figure out some wards for your room-"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Kel nodded and briefly wondered if all of the pages' rooms were spelled.

"We'll get you your uniform and any supplies you haven't got yet, and then we'll eat. The rest of the pages will arrive in a few weeks. Look, there's the palace."

"It's…big."

Alanna laughed. "It is, isn't it? But you'll get used to it. In fact, I'll have Nealan give you a tour. Oh, and we need to arrange a page sponsor for you. Strictly speaking, we're to let that get itself sorted, but better not to leave these things to chance, I always say."

And she rode ahead to join her husband and the head of their group. Kel spurred her borrowed horse up to ride beside Neal.

"What was that all about?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Kel answered. "What's a page sponsor?"

"Nothing," he said, smirking.

She sighed. "Have you got all your page gear yet?"

He nodded. "I've actually got a bit too much. My father believes in being prepared, even if he doesn't approve of the endeavor."

Kel laughed shortly. "I wish my father felt the same way."

"Why? What's Coram got against you being a page? I should think he'd be all for it, what with Lady Alanna being his charge when she was a page, and all."

Kel sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh," Neal said, "nothing. There are a lot of 'nothings' about you, Keladry."


End file.
